The Sacrifice: A Farwell to Finn
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: A One-shot about Finn's death. One way they might react to the aftermath. Who agrees and who disagrees with this choice? How will Clarke react? And how will Bellamy help her grieve? (Is a Bellarke Fic) Give it a read, thanks guys happy reading to ya.


The Sacrifice: A Farewell to Finn

"Our truce will begin when you deliver us Finn, he must die for slaughtering our village."

The words of the grounder leader ran through her head on the way back to camp Jaha. For a truce they would have to kill Finn. Even after trying to negotiate other forms for a truce even asking to trade herself in his place, nothing worked. It was kill Finn or no truce, or die. She reaches the gate to see her mother waiting for her, beside her Bellamy and Finn. Octavia had been at Lincoln's side all day since they got back. She stops at the gate pausing to compose herself as she always does. Stepping inside she is faced with the questions of how the meeting went.

"We should talk somewhere more private." She answers looking between Bellamy and her mother, not daring to look at Finn.

"Right still on probation. I'll go check on Lincoln, see how he's doing." Finn says before leaving.

Once he's left Bellamy asks, "What happened, Princess"

"In order for us to have an alliance with the grounders Lexa said we have to hand Finn over to them." She answers looking at Bellamy.

"They'll kill him, won't they?" Abby asks.

"Yes. He slaughtered their people it's their form of justice." Bellamy answers.

"No there must be another way.." Abby starts but Clarke finishes, "There isn't. It's their one condition to a treaty of a lifetime."

"You don't really want to hand him over to them do you..?" Abby asks turning to look at her daughter.

"Of course I don't want to, but leaders do what they think is right." She answers glancing at Bellamy.

"Right, one life or the life of all our people." Bellamy states.

"He's a kid." Abby says in disgust by them actually considering it.

"None of them are kids anymore. We've all been through war, especially Finn." Bellamy argues.

"Doesn't mean he should die." Abby argues.

"I'm not saying that I don't want him to die either maybe we can ask the grounders to kill someone else?" Bellamy suggests.

"Are you offering yourself?" Abby annoyed.

"That won't work I already offered myself and they said it's not the way it works. It has to be him he committed the act. There can't be negotiations on this one." She interrupts the two.

"Honey why would you offer yourself?" Abby says clutching Clarke's arm.

"Because he doesn't deserve to die." She responds.

"And you do?" Abby asks in concern.

"We put our peoples lives before the lives of ourselves." Bellamy answers for her.

"And what about this time?" She asks and they both turn to stare at her wondering the same questions themselves.

Moments later Clarke is off to check on Lincoln with her mother and Bellamy by her side.

"He's stable no bad changes, looks like he's getting better." Finn says when they enter.

"That's good." Clarke mumbles.

"Yes thank you Clarke." Lincoln says.

"Just rest up." She answers.

"You okay Clarke?" Octavia asks from Lincoln's side seeing the concern on Clarke's face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answers and steps out immediately.

"Clarke!" Finn calls out as he follows her outside.

"What is it Finn?" She asks turning around with concern.

"Are you avoiding me again?" Finn asks.

"No of course not." She says.

"Then why can't you look at me?" He asks tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"I talked to the grounders. The only way to have peace is if we give you over to them to be killed." She

explains.

"Oh." He says and drops his hand down. He looks at the floor for awhile before looking back up at her saying, "Then do it."

"What?" She asks.

"We need peace and I did kill innocent people. I deserve to pay for their sufferings and our people deserve peace. With this alliance we can get our people out of Mount Weather." He explains.

"At the price of your life." She says, her eyes watering.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay. My life for all of yours." He says and she sees Raven behind him.

"What?! You can't do that!" Raven practically shrieks.

Just seconds later Bellamy and Abby come out to see what the noise is about.

"What happened?" Abby asks.

"Finn is willing to sell himself to the grounders, that's what." Raven explains.

"You told him." Abby states.

"He had a right to know." She states.

"And I think you should take the deal." Finn says.

"There has to be another way." Raven argues.

"There is none. I deserve this, let me die with redemption. I did this now let me fix it." Finn says before walking away.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Raven snaps at Clarke.

"I don't know what to think." She answers.

"Who are you?" Raven asks in disgust.

"I am a leader trying to do what is right for her people." She responds.

"You are not a leader anymore your just condemning a man to death." Raven says.

"A man who has killed himself. Killed innocent people. Their people, they want justice for it. After that we would have a truce and be able to save our people from Mount Weather. So yes I am considering it because it saves all of our peoples lives." She argues.

"Not all of our people. I don't care what you say you don't have the final say Chancellor does." Raven says in tears before leaving to find Finn.

"Clarke maybe we should consider other options. Maybe we can try to.." Abby starts but Bellamy cuts her off, "You don't know the grounders like we know them. They don't change their minds especially when it comes to getting their idea of justice. It's this or no truce at all."

"Raven's right, then it's no truce." Abby says and turns to leave.

"Call a meeting." Clarke says. Abby turns back around and Clarke continues, "Jaha, you, head of every department, and Bellamy and I. Call a meeting to decide what to do."

"Okay." Abby says and walks away.

She turns to look at Bellamy and he says, "I'm sorry about this Princess."

"Me too." She says before walking away.

The meeting was scheduled for just an hour later. By night they must deliver Finn and they need all the time they can get before that. The large table sits eight Abby, Jaha, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, another doctor, head of the guards, and an empty seat belonging to Kane is replaced with Wick.

"Finn must be delivered tonight to the grounders to be killed for his crimes. If he goes we have an agreement with the grounder if he doesn't were at war again." Abby explains when they've all arrived.

"He's just a child." Jaha says.

"A necessary sacrifice." The blonde guard explains.

"No it's murder we'd be killing our own." Raven argues.

"For the sake of everyone else's lives." Wick argues. Raven glares at him and he looks away. Bellamy and Clarke remain silent glancing at each other from time to time.

"He killed their people." The blonde guard states.

"That means he should die?" The doctor asks.

"For the greater good!" She exclaims.

"What is good without our people alive?" The doctor argues.

"And they will live with his sacrifice." She states then turns to look at all their faces. "Chancellor what do you think?"

"I think he's just a kid and doesn't deserve to die." Abby states. "But it's a hard decision We have to make."

"I think the logical answer is to take the deal without it were dead." The guard says.

"And with it we betray our own people." Jaha states.

"With it we save our people." Wick argues.

"We're talking about taking an eighteen year olds life!" Jaha shouts standing up.

"For everyone in this camp to live!" The guard shouts also standing up.

"Let's take it up to a vote." Abby states standing up. The other two sit down and the whole room turns silent.

"All in favor of refusing the deal." Abby states and she, Raven, Jaha, and the doctor raise their hands.

"All in favor of following through with the agreement." Abby states and Wick, the Guard, Bellamy, and Clarke raise their hands.

"Tie." Abby states.

Bellamy and Clarke share a look before Raven yells, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! He is one of us!"

"Who killed a village." Clarke reasons.

"For you!" Raven yells.

Clarke looks down and Bellamy responds for her, "Doesn't change what he's done. We don't think he should die but the situation is he dies or we all die."

"Abby give me command or control your daughter." Jaha states.

"Maybe we can relocate." Abby suggests.

"They know this land better than any of us they'll find us before we reach the river." Bellamy states.

"Not if we use a different path?" The doctor suggests.

"Stick to medicine! The grounders will find us regardless!" The guard yells.

"There has to he another way we didn't make it this far to come here." Jaha says.

"Well this is where we're at and we need an answer before dark." Abby states, clearly frustrated.

The fight is interrupted when Octavia barges in saying, "Finn already left on his own."

All eyes are at the door and Octavia as they all stare at each other. Clarke glances at the people in the room before running out the door to find Finn.

The others rush outside calling for her but she's long gone.

"Stop!" Clarke yells once she arrives at the grounder camp. Finn stands by a fire surrounded by grounders one holding a knife to his neck.

"I told you this must be done." Lexa explains.

"I know but isn't there anyway to do this without spilling more blood? Hasn't there been enough death?" She pleads.

"This is our form of justice either we kill him and have an alliance or he can live and we are back to being enemies." Lexa states. "What is your choice?"

Clarke walks up to her, takes out a knife and all the grounders start to pull out their weapons and point them at her. Lexa doesn't move a muscle then Clarke moves over to Finn.

"This has to be done Clarke." Finn says.

"You really believe that don't you?" She asks.

"Yes I can save you all and pay for my crimes. It's the smart choice and the hard choice I knew you'd make. It has to be done simply as that." He states.

"I know. I just want you to know your sacrifice will be known." She says, her eyes watering.

"I love you Clarke, I've loved you since the moment I saw you on the drop ship." He states.

"I know, I love you too." She says and kisses him on the lips lightly before dragging her knife into his skin, hitting the jugular straight on impact.

He drops to the floor and she turns to Lexa who looks at her curiously.

"I didn't want him to suffer. You got your dead Finn. Do we have an agreement now?" She states.

"Yes we do." Lexa responds.

"He belongs to my people and will be buried with my people." She states before turning around. She sees her people looking at her some in horror some in admiration. She sees at the front of the group Lincoln by Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, the guard, Jaha, and her mother.

"Bring his body back to camp." She states to no one in particular before moving past the crowd back to camp. Lexa watches her walk back to camp and smiles at her strength. Maybe she really is a leader, she thinks to herself as she watched her people follow her command by removing the body.

Clarke doesn't know where she's going just that she doesn't want to be there or by anyone. Their faces in shock, horror, disgust, her mothers disappointed face and even worse Ravens sobs. She feels guilty but she knows it had to be done for the sake of the greater good. She's just reached the far side of the camp and is next to the gate when she feels someone pull her arm. She turns around to see an angry and upset Raven.

"How could you do that? He's all I have?! You don't make decisions on our lives!" Raven yells pushing her.

Clarke stays silent knowing everything Raven says is true, she deserves to be hit and beaten. Raven pushed her again this time she hits the fence and is electrocuted. She spasms before landing on her knees in front of Raven.

"Get up." Raven instructs picking her up. "You don't get to play sad ex girlfriend to the man you killed."

"I'm sorry." She says, her tears now have dried up and she just looks broken.

"Then why'd you do it?" Raven pleads.

"It had to be done." She answers and Raven again pushes her to the fence. She spasms again landing on the floor once more this time Bellamy and Abby are there when she looks back up.

"Come on." Abby says to Raven and looks at her daughter making sure she's safe with Bellamy before taking Raven away.

"Why'd you let her do that to you?" Bellamy asks helping Clarke up.

"Because I deserve it." She states pushing Bellamy away and standing up on her own.

"Princess.." He starts but she interrupts saying, "No! I am not Princess, I am not a leader of anything anymore!" She starts to walk away but Bellamy pulls her back forcing her to face him.

"No! Leave me the hell alone Bellamy!" She says angrily before storming off.

Needing time alone, Clarke goes one place no one will ever find her, back to the drop ship. Along the way she stops briefly at the bunker. She looks around, picks up the old gift Finn gave her when they first arrived, the carving of the two headed deer and a bottle or two of Monty's famous moonshine. She stumbles into the drop ship and takes a look around thinking of everyone whose died, and the people who are lost to Mount Weather. Feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders she gulps down more moonshine. Feeling the burn of the moonshine down her throat in doing so. She sits down on the floor, grabbing a piece of chalk as she does so. She starts writing the names of the dead and pauses before adding Finn's.

"Princess." She hears from behind her.

"Go away Bellamy. I came here where no one would find me to be alone." She states.

"Well I found you." He says and sits down next to her.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I killed my ex boyfriend today and his ex girlfriend hates me for it. Our people may fear me, my mother surely does. And all these people are dead with our friends still trapped in Mount Weather. How do you think I feel?" She asks taking another swig of moonshine. "How many more people have to die before we find peace or will we just be searching forever?" She adds handing him another bottle of moonshine she kept on her other side.

He takes a swig before saying, "Our peace is here Clarke. Now we just have to get out people back. Then we can have our peace. Then we can rest."

"What if this is what we're meant to do?" She questions. He looks at her urging her to continue and she does so with her eyes watering, "What if this is all we're meant to do? To kill, to make sacrifices, to hurt our loved ones, to kill our exes and never be happy. What if we're not meant to be happy? Maybe being a leader takes sacrificing all you have? Maybe being hollow is what makes you a great leader because you can make the hard choices that way."

"You will find happiness Clarke. People won't fear you they will respect you as the great leader you are. They will know you did it for all of our people in camp and in Mount Weather. We do what we have to, to survive." He says.

"I've tried to do everything for our people and it's just left me broken." She continues in tears.

"We're all broken Clarke. Point is if it's broken it can be fixed. You will be broken for a time but you'll also heal. You have an amazing heart and you do what is best for our people no matter what it does to you. That's how caring you are, and that's what makes you a good leader. Your humanity." He says.

Tears stream down her face and she rests her head on his shoulder raising her bottle saying, "Goodbye Finn."

"Goodbye Finn." He repeats, leaning back on the wall. He clinks his bottle to hers and rests his head atop of hers, his chin touching her hair. They stay that way until long after they've finished their drinks. She has fallen asleep and a sleepy Bellamy stares at her, admiring her strength and her courage. He kisses the top of her head hoping they can finally rescue their friends from Mount Weather and be free to have peace. He then too falls asleep in their same position with his arm draped around her and her head resting underneath his as they lean back on the wall.


End file.
